


Ravaged

by swc-afterdark (ironmermaidens)



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Bestiality, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mob fucking, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmermaidens/pseuds/swc-afterdark
Summary: Tango needs ravagers, Evil X needs a way back onto Hermitcraft. Xisuma has a solution for them both.Or, Evil X gets fucked by a ravager, Xisuma and Tango banter with him a bit.
Relationships: Evil Xisuma/Ravager, Tango/Evil Xisuma, Xisuma/Evil Xisuma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Ravaged

**Author's Note:**

> This concept came from a friend of mine. What if spawn eggs were obtainable in vanilla by fucking the mobs?  
> We first tossed the idea around back when Ravager's Run was the hot new thing, if you're wondering how long "Evil X gets fucked by ravagers" has been living rent free in my head. 
> 
> Shoutout to Sharo for coming up with the title. c: Otherwise this would still just be called Evil X/Ravager Ovi Also Tango And Xisuma Are There.

"I dunno about this, Xisuma. I don't think this is gonna work if he doesn't relax."

Evil X's cheeks flare as Tango speaks. It was bad enough being talked about like he wasn't even there. It was even worse to be bent over an oak fence post with the man in question two fingers knuckle deep in his ass while he did it. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, tries to focus on the momentary pleasure he's getting from Tango's fingers stretching him, exploring him, and not focus on the _why._

"Maybe if you'd put a little more effort into the foreplay," Evil X snaps.

"Sure, man," Tango says, with a particularly vicious pump of his fingers. "We can waste our afternoon slobbering on each other's faces next time. This time—" another pump of his fingers, and it makes Evil X hiss. "—this is the foreplay."

Xisuma chortles, and the sound of it drives Evil X to open his eyes so he can glare at his counterpart. "What's the matter, Evil X?" Xisuma says in a tone that suggests he knew exactly what was the matter. "You've never cared about that before now."

"This is a _—aah!"_ Evil X is interrupted by a third finger being added, and a curl that makes him see stars. "This is... _hhnnng..._ a stupid... stupid idea."

"It is if you don't relax," Tango says. Evil X groans and rests his head on his arms. 

"I am relaxed," Evil X mumbles, taking another deep breath. He knows Tango is right. This will be easier if he relaxes, and if he doesn't? He really doesn't want to find out what happens if he doesn't. 

"If this is you relaxed, I don't want to know what you're like when you're tense," Tango grumbles back.

He feels a tap on his arm and lifts his head enough to meet Xisuma's violet eyes, an insufferable smile making them crinkled in the corners. "What's got you so nervous, love? You're a size queen, aren't you?"

"Like you're one to talk," Evil X scoffs.

"Just pretend it's one of your toys, alright?" 

Evil X huffs and drops his head back to his arms. "I do not have anything comparable to a _ravager,"_ he says. "And certainly not one that lays eggs."

Not that he didn't wish he did. He'd never tell Xisuma that, though.

He hears a sigh from behind him and suddenly finds himself achingly empty as Tango's fingers slide out of him. He can't help a shudder and moan at the feeling, knows Xisuma's muffled chuckle is in response to the way his hips rock back, and his cheeks light up red again. 

"That's probably as good as we're going to get, short of warming him up with one of these _toys_ you mentioned," Tango says, and Evil X notes the way Tango says it, the hint of curiosity that, if he survives today, he would be more than happy to explore. 

Xisuma hums. "Will it be enough, do you think?"

"No idea. I haven't exactly tested it, you know?"

"If we had a potion of weakness that might loosen him up a bit," Xisuma says, and Evil X scowls at the sly smile he hears in Xisuma's voice. "Luckily, I've come prepared."

"And you didn't think to say anything sooner because...?" Evil X growls.

"And ruin the fun?" He hears Xisuma place his enderchest, and the creak of the lid being opened. 

"I'll get the ravager ready," Tango says as Xisuma searches for the potion of weakness. It takes his counterpart only a moment to pick out a shulker box and set it down next to the enderchest, and the sound of clinking potion bottles follows.

"I'm starting to think I should have stayed in the void," Evil X says. He hears the particular clinking of a bottle being extracted from the shulker, and looks up to glare at Xisuma once more. "If this kills me I get to stay on the server."

Xisuma pops the cork from the bottle in his hands as he approaches Evil X, then brings one hand under his chin, tilting his face up. 

"It's not going to kill you," he says, and before Evil X can make a snide remark back he presses the bottle to his lips and lets the sweet potion fill his mouth. "But if it does, you can stay. That was the deal."

Evil X swallows the potion down as quickly as he can, but Xisuma tilts it back too fast, and some of the liquid runs down his chin. He coughs when Xisuma doesn't pull the bottle away. At his stupid, breathy chortle, Evil X is sure he's done it on purpose.

"The deal was ravager eggs in exchange for server access," Evil X pants. "Not getting fucked to death."

"Well, points for trying, at least," Xisuma says with a pat to his cheek. Evil X's face burns, even as the potion starts to take effect. His legs begin to feel like slime, and he grips the oak fence he's leaning against as tightly as he can manage.

Evil X hears Tango approaching, or more accurately, the ravager on his lead. The ground nearly shakes with its approach, and he hears its deep growling groan as Tango tugs it along the path to where Evil X is bent, presenting himself for the beast. He's suddenly taken by the fear that the beast won't want to fuck him at all, that instead of spearing him on its dick it'll spear him on its horns, and feels dread wash through him. 

"Is it too late to back out of this stupid, stupid idea?" Before Xisuma can answer he feels hot breath on his bottom, and hears the ravager let another low growl out as it sniffs him. Each breath is another puff of hot, moist air against him, and he shivers in between each one. Then the beast opens its mouth and he feels its wet, warm tongue slide from the base of his balls up all the way up his asscrack. He lets out the most undignified moan as the ravager licks him again, its tongue pressing against his hole, and the ravager responds to him with a satisfied grunt. 

He hears a heavy groan, and before his mind can supply what it might mean he feels a heavy weight against his back, the oak fencing to each side of him groaning with the added weight too. He turns his head and sees one of the ravager's feet propped up upon the fence, holding it above its quarry, a creature much smaller than what it usually mounted. 

Evil X turns his wide eyes back to Xisuma, who gives him a look that he thinks is meant to be a reassuring smile, as he pairs it with the words, "You can do this, love."

When he feels the ravager pressing its dick against his backside, he's not so sure he agrees. "Xisuma..."

Xisuma steps forward and offers Evil X his hand—a brave act for someone within range of the mating beast's maw—and Evil X takes hold of it, gripping it as much as he can with weakness and nervousness coursing through his veins. He feels the ravager thrust against him again, its dick sliding between his legs this time and pulling another moan from him as it rubs against his balls. "F-Fuck..."

The beast stomps its feet, adjusting its position with what sounds like an annoyed growl, and tries again. This time Evil X feels it, feels the head against his hole, and he gasps. It pushes in and he squeezes Xisuma's hand, because the alternative was to clench around the massive intrusion pushing into him. He can feel himself stretching around it, barely an inch in, and he knows that's the last thing he wants to do.

The ravager presses further into him, its feet still tapping against the dirt as it forces itself into him. It gives another hard thrust deeper into him, and it sends a shockwave of pain and pleasure through Evil X. "Aah! Xisuma! It's massive!"

The ravager pulls out nearly to the tip before rocking forward again, a little further in, and he hears a whistle from off to the side as he bites down another moan. He glances in the direction of it and his face, already hot, grows a few degrees warmer as he realizes it came from Tango, kneeling beside the fence and watching. "What a sight. You should come look, Xisuma."

Curiosity overtakes any embarrassment Evil X feels, and he turns his eyes down at himself. His belly bulges with the size of the ravagers cock in him, and if he weren't sure his face would end up in the dirt if he let go of the fence he'd reach down to feel it. He feels the ravagers cock sliding out of him again, watches the bulge retreat with it, then grow again as the ravager thrust deep into him with another jolt of painpleasure, hard enough that his feet skid across the ground as he's pressed against the fence. He's barely given a moment to recover before the ravager is thrusting into him again, and with the next one he realizes the beast must have found its rhythm. 

He squeezes Xisuma hand as the ravager pulls moan after moan from him in such quick succession they blend into a single sound, and distantly he hears a familiar chortle. "I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. Maybe in a minute. Unless you want to trade...?"

"Nope, that's alright. I'd like to keep my hands in tact."

Evil X barely registers his companions' conversation, too focused on the feeling of fullness, the in and out, every thrust of the ravager deep inside of him. It's so much, too much, just enough, not enough, and he squeezes his eyes shut as the overwhelming feeling overtakes him, and he feels himself come on the ground beneath himself from the massive cock inside him. 

The ravager pays its partner no mind, just continues to ram itself into him, fucking him at a hard, uneven pace that leaves him gasping and breathless. He pants desperately, hand still clenched tightly in Xisuma's, the other digging into the oak fence post for dear life.

"Evil X, look at me," He hears his counterpart say, and he lifts his head, blinking through every hard thrust of the ravager. It penetrates him so deeply, he's still not unconvinced he's not going to find himself waking up at spawn within the next few thrusts of the ravager's cock. His dazed eyes meet Xisuma's and he feels a cool hand against his cheek. He presses against it, a moan drawing from him at the contrast of the heat between his legs and the coolness against his cheek. "Are you alright, love?"

He opens his mouth, but another long moan pours out of him, so instead he nods, rocking into Xisuma's hand with the movement of the ravager. 

"You're doing great, Evil X," he hears from Tango, and hides his hot face against Xisuma's hand.

"Oh, he loves to hear that, Tango," Xisuma says mischievously, and Evil X whines. "Why don't you tell him just how good he's being?"

"So good, Evil X," Tango says. "You're such a good boy. I dunno why Xisuma would ever ban someone as good as you."

"Shut up," Evil X breathes out between gasping pants in, even as he feels himself growing hard again from the praise. Both his companions laugh.

"I take it back," Tango says. "I was going to give you a treat for being so good, but you had to go and ruin it."

"Fuck you," Evil X gasps. 

"Something like that," Tango says, an insufferable smirk in his voice. "What do you think, Xisuma, does he deserve it anyway?"

Xisuma hums thoughtfully, and Evil X growls, prompting the ravager to growl as it thrusts harder, deeper into him, lifting his feet off the ground for just a moment. 

"Yeah," Xisuma says at last. "give it to him anyway."

"Need a hand, Evil X?" Tango says, and before Evil X can catch his breath to give another snippy response he feels fingers wrapping around his cock. Tango's barely even touched him but it's enough to make him buck his hips, the ravager groaning again at the unexpected stimulation. Tango squeezes him at the base and it sends a jolt all the way through him straight to the hand he's gripping Xisuma's hand with.

"You should have warned me," Xisuma jokes, but he makes no move to extricate himself from Evil X's hold.

"Sorry, man," Tango laughs, and once again Evil X is given no time to formulate a comment of his own. Tango's hand begins to move, stroking him up and down, and Evil X bucks into his touch again, biting his lip against another breathless moan. He's already so close, so overstimulated from the ravager and from his previous orgasm, Tango pumps him once, twice, three times and then he's gone.

The ravager lets out another long groan as he clenches around it, then suddenly thrusts deep, deep enough that he's once more lifted off the ground until only his toes are touching the dirt. It stills within him, and Evil X feels its own release splashing against his insides, filling him so full he can't believe he hasn't burst from it. He pants, relaxes his grip on Xisuma's hand and lowers his head to rest against the oak fence while he waits for the ravager to pull out and dismount him. Its feet shuffle-stomp on the ground until his feet are lowered enough to stand flat, but it doesn't pull out and it certainly doesn't dismount.

Evil X cracks open an eye, opens his mouth to ask why the damn beast's cock is still in him when he feels something pressing against his entrance, and he remembers the whole purpose of this exchange. He sucks in a breath. 

The egg is wider than the ravager's cock, and it stretches Evil X's ass further, further than he ever thought he could handle. It presses against him, slower than the ravager itself had, and he let's out the breath he had been holding. "Ooh... it's... big..."

His legs tremble with the effort of keeping himself standing, though he's sure at this point the ravager is doing most of the work keeping him on his feet. He feels fingers carding through his hair and he sighs, relaxes just a fraction. It's enough for the egg to finally slide past the ring of muscles at his entrance, and the next thing he knows he can feel the thing being dropped into his belly alongside the ravager's spend. He feels even more impossibly full with the weight of it.

"Hang in there, Evil X," Xisuma soothes, fingers still petting Evil X reassuringly. "You're almost done."

"'Suma..." Evil X moans. "So... full..."

"I know, love," Xisuma says. "You're doing so good."

He feels another egg pressing against him and moans again, whines as it passes with less difficulty than the last one, and before he has a chance to prepare himself he feels it joining the first in his belly. They're big, so big, And his belly feels taut with how full he is. He can't help but feel relief when the ravager lets out another long, low groan and he feels it pulling its dick free. 

It slides out of him past what feels like every shot nerve in his entire body, and when it finally pulls out it does so with a gush of cum down his thighs that makes him shiver and lights his cheeks on fire. The ravager turns and begins back down the path Tango had led it up, having no more interest in the scene it was leaving behind.

Evil X collapses, having nothing left to hold his limp form up, his energy entirely spent. He feels Xisuma and Tango grabbing him before he can hit the dirt, lowering him gently to the ground—and thankfully not in the growing puddle below him. 

He's held sitting up on either side by the two when he hears Tango exclaim, "Evil X! You did it!"

Before he has a chance to register the praise, let alone react to it, Tango's lips are pressed to his. He blinks, blinks again, hears Xisuma chortle at them and blinks a third time, then Tango pulls away, a wide grin on his face. Evil X continues to blink at him.

"...You're welcome," he finally rasps back, his mind already wandering away from Tango's gratitude and back to the still fullness of his belly. He looks down and feels his cheeks warming once more at the sight he's greeted with. His belly is round with the ravager eggs, and he brings a shaky hand to rest on his stomach, blushes even redder to feel them solidly beneath his hand. He feels his dick twitch as he imagines the ravager turning around, deciding to add more to its clutch, being stretched even further on its cock, full of its eggs, and bites his lip. "You don't happen to need more... do you...?"

"Goodness me, Evil X!" Xisuma exclaims. "You are completely incorrigible."

Tango laughs. "Well, it can't hurt to have a few extra laying around, just in case, can it?"

Evil X gives Xisuma a tiny, cheeky smile and closes his eyes. "I'll need a rest before round two, I think..."

He feels Xisuma's arms snaking beneath his knees, lifting him carefully with his new weight, and Evil X allows himself to collapse against his counterpart, full and content.

"Man," Tango says. "Where was he when I was building the iron farm?"


End file.
